Wild Child
by TheRealRenee
Summary: (complete) Edge celebrates his return to the WWE with a certain diva... Lita-Edge (circa RAW 3-22-04)
1. Default Chapter

______________________________________________________ 

{It's too late to turn back   
When the green lights flash   
It's too late to turn around   
When the love goes down 

Your fire, my fate   
This woman won't wait   
So love beam your laser light   
Get ready, gonna take this flight...} 

Her eyes scanned over his long, lean but chisled, black leather-clad body slowly, as though she had trouble believing he was really there. 

At the very same time she was looking at him, *he* was intently studying *her*. His bright green eyes seemed full of longing as he raised them back to her face. 

Their eyes met, and it was electric. No doubt about it - there was no denying the electricity between them. 

Edge licked his lips, a grin coming to his sharply handsome face. His gaze still locked with hers, he finally did the honors and spoke first. 

"Hey... Long time, huh?" 

Lita blinked, butterflies fluttering like crazy in her stomach, her heart pounding at least a million beats per second. Her mouth had run dry, and she'd been struck speechless. She knew he'd been about to make his return to the WWE after being out with the same neck injury and subsequent surgery *she'd* had, but she'd thought that would happen in April. Not that she was complaining - he was such a welcome sight, she was nearly overwhelmed. It had been so long since she'd seen him - *far* too long. 

"Yeah..." she finally managed, a tiny smile playing at her lips. God, he was gorgeous. He also appeared to be slightly bigger than she remembered him, and she bit her lip as her gaze swept over him again. 

{You're so wild (you're wild and willing)   
So wild (your spirit's free)   
You're such a wild, wild child   
Oh baby, go wild with me...} 

Edge arched a brow, his breathing still somewhat heavy, as he'd just returned backstage after his appearance out in the ring. He'd run out there - his first time in a WWE ring since just over thirteen months ago - and speared RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff. He knew that, especially now that he'd been chosen in the draft to be on RAW, he'd no doubt put himself on the GM's shit list, but damn it, he'd grown tired of the man. He'd *had* to put an end to Bischoff's mindless tirade. And then, he'd returned back here, only to run into *her*... The beautiful redhead was out here in the hall, apparently having just come out of the RAW divas' locker room. She was clad in a snug, cutoff RAW T-shirt and a pair of her now trademark short shorts. She looked absolutely breathtaking, as far as he was concerned. 

{Two hearts, one mind   
Baby, you're my kind   
You're too hot, you're too much   
You've got that personal touch 

Push button, play thing   
You make my back door ring   
You fight fire with a little fire baby   
You oughtta know you make this little girl sing...} 

"You attacked Bischoff..." the redhead said, her tone flat, as she was still in shock that he was really standing only a couple of feet away from her. She'd witnessed the entire scene on the TV monitor in the locker room, hardly able to believe her eyes. And, childish as it was, she'd even pinched herself to ensure she was not dreaming. 

"Yeah," Edge said, raking a hand through his long blond hair. "I just couldn't take his crap anymore - so I decided to do something about it. Besides," he continued, "I had to pay him back for the hell he'd put you through awhile back..." 

Lita blinked, her breath catching in her throat at his words. He'd speared Bischoff to avenge the man firing her those two times, for harassing her... 

"You mean... you did that-" 

"For *you*, Lita," the blond man concluded for her. "Yes, for *you*..." 

She was simply in awe. And, judging by the soft, gentle way he was looking at her, he still had tender feelings for her. It took her breath away. The memory of that one *night* - before she'd suffered her injury - took her breath away... They hadn't done anything but talk, but it had meant more to her than she could say. He'd confessed to liking her as more than a friend - shocking her, as she'd felt the same way toward him. And then, shortly after, she'd gotten hurt on the set of Dark Angel. Not less than a year later, *he'd* broken *his* neck. They'd still spoken, seen each other occasionally - but things had never been the same. 

After a moment, where they just stared at each other in silence, Lita ducked her head, a sadness coming over her. 

"What's wrong?" the tall blond man asked, concern sweeping through him. One minute, she'd looked pretty happy, then the next, she looked so sad. He wondered if it was anything he'd said or done - or *hadn't* done. 

She tilted her head slightly, hazel eyes shifting from the floor to his green. 

"I just remembered... the trades," she said softly. She bit her lip as Edge's face showed understanding. "It's just... Well, now that you're here, drafted for RAW... I don't want to end up being traded to SmackDown..." 

The Canadian stepped closer to her, his heart thudding extra hard in his chest - partly because of her nearness, but also due to fear of what she was afraid would happen coming to frution. He'd waited two long years to be near her again, to be on the same show as she, and he didn't know what he might do if she *were* traded. 

"I'd better get back to..." The redhead's face looked sadder still, and Edge could swear her eyes were welling up with tears. She hooked a thumb over her shoulder, knowing she had to return to the RAW superstars' room. 

Then, the blond man watched the diva walk away, his gaze fixed on her. He made a mental note to find her later on, after the show.   
  
  
  


Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

______________________________________________________ 

{Two hearts, one mind   
Baby you're my kind   
You're too hot, you're too much   
You've got that personal touch 

Push button, play thing   
You make my backdoor ring   
You fight fire with a little fire baby   
You oughta know you make this little girl sing...} 

Edge made his way down the hotel hallway tentatively, one thing on his mind - on one person and one person only. 

Lita's lovely face was in his mind as he continued down the corridor. He'd been looking forward to seeing her again all night since running into her in the arena hallway. 

He'd meant what he'd told the redhead earlier that night - he'd gone out to the ring when Bischoff had been in there making his speech as a means of vengeance - vengeance against the RAW General Manager for all the crap he'd given Lita. The man was, simply put, an asshole. First he'd fired the redhead last April, and then, in November, with the help of that rat Matt Hardy, he'd set her up and fired her yet again. It had seemed that Bischoff had been hellbent on making the diva's life miserable, and for no reason other than his own personal amusement. 

The tall blond man stopped abruptly as he arrived at the correct room - 316. When he'd called her cell phone a short time earlier on his own, she'd told him that was her room number. He swallowed in nervous but simultaneously delicious anticipation as he rapped five times with his knuckles. 

Edge's breath was nearly taken away as, a moment later, the door opened and Lita stood in the doorway. She looked beautiful, her red hair damp from a recent shower. She wore a worn black 7 Seconds T-shirt and a cozy-looking pair of olive green cargo pants. He found the clean, fresh scent of the soap and shampoo from her shower intoxicating. 

"Hi..." she said, offering him a genuine, if slightly shy, smile. 

"Hey..." 

The redhead held the door open wider to allow him entrance, then closed and locked the door behind him. She bit her lip as she turned back to face him, her gaze following his tall form as he took a seat. He chose one of the chairs at the small table near the window. 

She held her breath as she made her way to the bed to sit, folding her legs beneath her. Her gaze shyly traveled to Edge, the blond man studying her with an intense scrutiny. She felt extremely self-conscious under that gaze. It wasn't because the blond man made her feel uncomfortable, but because of how she felt about him. She wondered how he would feel if he knew... 

The Canadian cocked his head to one side, then leaned forward, his hands folded, forearms resting on his thighs. 

"Thank you for letting me visit," he said softly. "I know you would probably rather be alone." 

"No-" Lita cut her own speech off as she examined his handsome face. She could hardly believe he was here - in her hotel room but also finally back in the WWE after his neck injury. She cocked her head as she regarded him. 

"I'm glad you're here... Why... Why did you do that stuff - attack Bischoff - for *me*?" 

Edge raised a hand and raked it through his long blond hair. Then, his gaze fixed to her, unwavering, he spoke. 

"Do you really have to ask that, Lita?" 

Her lips parted as she searched his expression, those intense green eyes that were so full of depth. 

She didn't say a word for long moments, and then the Canadian finally continued. 

"I did it because it was the right thing to do... There was no justice when Bischoff fired you. You did nothng to deserve that." Edge's gaze was strong and piercing, and the redhead felt shivers running up her spine. "But most importantly, I did it because I love you, Lita..." 

The diva's breath caught in her throat, her heart nearly stopping. Had she heard him right? She *couldn't* have. 

"Wh-what?" she asked, her eyes widening somewhat. She must have been mistaken in what she thought she'd heard. 

The blond man flinched, his previous composure slipping away. He'd been nervous as hell, despite appearances, to tell her the truth. After debating with himself, he'd decided she deserved to know how he really felt. But he hadn't expected this kind of reaction from her. It crushed him. 

"I'm... I'm sorry." Damn it... He never should have bothered her. Without another word, he rose and started for the door to leave. 

Lita watched him for a beat, still in shock, before snapping back to reality and rising to go after him. 

{Do your little shake baby rattle and roll   
Ring my bell baby do my soul   
Don't let the grass grow under my feet   
Bang my drum baby feel my beat...} 

She was right behind him, so close he could feel the heat of her. 

"Edge..." 

The tall blond man turned around to face her, something shining in her hazel eyes. Then, she moved closer, reaching up to pull his head down to hers. It all happened so quickly, he thought it felt like a dream. 

The kiss started out softly, full of affection as Lita tangled her hands into his long hair. Edge wrapped his arms around her, deepening it by teasing her mouth with his tongue. 

Her hands traveled underneath his black shirt, and his abs jumped a bit at her touch. He groaned inside of her mouth as he grew hard against her. 

He'd meant what he'd said - he *did* love her... 

The next thing he knew, they were out of their clothing, and the blond man lay the redhead on her back on the bed. He positioned himself between her legs, noting the desire in her eyes. 

Their lovemaking was so intense and amazing, and far better than he could have imagined in fantasy. They were a perfect fit in every way. The clung to one another, both of them reaching the brink simultaneously, and afterward, Edge collapsed on the bed beside her, his arm going around her naked waist. 

"Edge?" 

The blond man turned his head to meet her eyes, his breathing still heavy. 

"I love you, too..." 

The Canadian let out a soft, satisfied chuckle before pressing a kiss to her lips.   


// End //   
  
  
  


Back 


End file.
